Something Special
by CassidysPersona
Summary: Set after the robbery: Zosia's distraught when a very precious item is stolen and after an embarassing outburst on Darwin, Ollie is enlisted to help her find it. Will they be a dream team or will this pull the further apart? Rating might possibly change as it goes on.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Just an idea that came to me and I decided to give it a go, please let me know what you think since I'm a bit rusty on my Holby City writing.**

 **Happy New Year**

 **From Cassidy xxxx**

Zosia was sat on the sofa in the Darwin staff room, it was a day shift for her but it was lunch time. The bright screen from her phone highlighted her face that had many tear tracks on them, and new ones were forming, it was obvious Dr March had been crying.

The night after the robbery, Zosia had stayed up all night on selling/auction websites trying to find the ring, that had been stolen during the robbery and it wasn't just any ring it was a ring handmade by her great, great Dziadek in Poland. She remembered the story from start to finish, her mama used to tell her it and her Babcia did also.

He had spent months making it, after realising he had fallen for the woman who he was dating. They had been going out for two years and neither had made the move of suggesting marriage. So he decided one summer he would make the ring, she had been curious as to what he was doing for those hours on end. And he told her that he had a surprise and that when it was finished she would be swepped off her feet. After spending hours in his workshop, working on the ring for hours on end, it was finished. He gazed into the ring admiring it's beauty. It was that that same evening he plucked up the courage to propose to his then girlfriend. The moment he asked she said yes and within seconds he pulled out the ring and slipped the ring on her finger, it was cherished forever. Placed on a ring holder every night, polished and cleaned ever so carefully. The couple lived through two world wars and when great great Babcia dying eventually through old age, she wrote in her will, for her daughter to inherit the ring. The daughter had gotten married and they had three children, in 1954 the first son was born, then twelve years later through pure unintention they had twins, a boy and a girl. The daughter was Anya and the only girl. So her parents when Guy asked permission to marry Anya, he was given the ring by them and then when it was decided by all the family Zosia would chosen to be given the ring, Zosia kept it in her jewellery box. Where it was safe for two years. Now it was gone and Zosia was very angry at Dom, the situation, the fact she had been trusted to keep it safe and now it was probably being sold to some creepy old man in a pawn shop.

Having spent all night searching Zosia was exhausted, she could barely keep her eyes open and after searching on she locked her phone and gave up, "Arghh idiot!" Zosia threw her phone across the room, and then started whispering to herself, "I was trusted with that, and I'm sorry I let you down Mama," Zosia ffelt her eyes well up and she leant forward, placed her head into her hands and sobbed, "Przepraszam Mama," Zosia whispered to herself.

Ollie opened the staff room door and Zosia jumped, she dried eyes and shot up, "I was going to make a coffee, want one?" Ollie asked but he stopped when he saw Zosia's face, "You ok?"

"Fine," Zosia wiped away one stray tear before collecting her folder and then hoped that her phone wasn't broken. Luckily for her, her phone was a Nokia Windows Phone and they were made of steel so it survived the hit. She checked it over just to be sure that it wasn't cracked. Meanwhile Ollie was busy trying to pluck up the courage to say to her that he knew she wasn't ok, but he knew Zosia had a defense when it came to people seeing her emotions. She was very choosey on who she cried in front of, who she allowed to hug her and who she spoke too. However she couldn't hide her feelings she was too exhausted, her eyes were the biggest give away and Ollie walked over to Zosia and stood opposite her before opening his mouth,

"Look I know things have been awkward between us, but I can tell you're not ok. For one your mascara and eyeliner are all over your face," Ollie pointed out he couldn't hide his laugh as Zosia looked like a panda, "Sorry...here," he gave a piece of kitchen roll.

"Thanks," Zosia took the tissue and opened up her phone's camera to sort herself out, "I'll see you back on the ward," she went to the door but was stopped just as she was about to walk out of it,

"Has this got anything to do with the robbery?" Ollie asked much to Zosia's surprise, she slowly closed the door and then turned around, "The Holby Grapevine is pretty good, was anything taken of yours?" He asked a bit softer than he was before, Zosia sighed heavily and walked back over to the kitchen area counter, then looked at Ollie,

"My mother's wedding ring, it was passed down for years...she gave it to me and now it's gone, I've spent all night trying to see if it's being flogged but it's not, and dad's going to kill me because he wanted it to be left with him, and it's gone," she felt her throat tighten and then a lump built up, "I've got to get back to work," she tried to hide the tears but it didn't work they were streaming down her face and her lip was trembling.

"Zosia," Ollie placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her around, "I can see that you're exhausted, why don't I tell Jac that you've had to go home due to some insurance claim?"

"I appreciate the thought but," Zosia was determined to get back to work, this was the one place that could distract her and keep her head on something positive, however she found herself a bit lost, "I need to get back to work."

"Then let me help you find it," Ollie jumped in on her before she could walk away, Zosia felt her heart rate rise with anger, her head was swimming with emotions and she was struggling to get them together,

"Ollie it's gone! The ring has gone, it's not going to come back! I've checked most websites and nothing...so I just need to do my work and forget this ever happened," Zosia pulled away from him and then dashed to the door, Ollie followed her determined to get her to stop working and think about herself.

"Zosia you can barely keep your eyes open, you can't run on coffee you'll just crash and you're not ok...you just said to me you that the ring was important to you. Do you really think you should be working? I don't think you're OK," that was it for Zosia he had pressed too many buttons, her blood boiled and she couldn't hold it in, before she could stop herself she exploded.

"OLIVER I'M FINE!" Zosia shouted out of pure frustration, "Just leave me alone and let me deal with this on my own!" she demanded before realising what she had done her outburst had been noticed by; her father, Jac and Mo all three looked taken aback by the sudden outburst, though for Guy it caused concern, was she off her meds? He thought, his thought process was haulted by Jac who started to approach his daughter looking rather angry.

"Both of you my office now," Jac ordered firmly, her hair was down, she was dressed in her scrubs and her arms were folded. Though she unfolded them to turn to the audience in front of her, "The rest of you back to work," Jac ordered and Zosia, Ollie and Guy - who was only going in to figure out what happened, walked into the consultants office.


	2. Unexpected Ultimatum

**So I've gotten two reviews so far so thank you to PerputualPathology and HolbyFan120 for leaving your reviews I appreciate them, as I've been away from Holby fanfiction for a while. So here's the second chapter I hope it's OK!**

Inside Jac's office the two soon to be scolded doctors, and the two consultants stood in silence, until Jac sat on her chair and leant back with her arms folded. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, "Right Dr March I want you to tell me what the hell happened out there," Jac demanded an answer, Zosia tried to rattle her brain for any sense left inside it, she was so tired that her thoughts were scrambled, "Well?" Jac said with a low toned voice that she saved for when Emma was throwing a tantrum.

"It was my fault-" Ollie jumped in as he knew it was his fault, if he hadn't wound her up so much about trying to get her to talk, she wouldn't have snapped and neither of them would be in this situation.

"Ah did I say your name Valentine?" Jac asked sternly and she turned her attention back to Zosia who was busy twiddling her thumbs, "Well I'm waiting," Zosia lifted her head up and Jac frowned at her.

"I...urmm..." Zosia couldn't get the words out and she turned to Ollie to actually say it for her, she turned her head back to Jac who looked more than annoyed at the two doctor's in front of her. Guy watched as his daughter couldn't figure out how to say anything, let alone tell the red headed consultant what happened on the ward.

"I'm the reason Zosia snapped at me, she wanted to be left alone and I didn't listen," Ollie looked over at Zosia who's eyes were starting to well up again, "I take full responsibility," Ollie turned his head back to Jac.

"Alright Valentine you're free to go...Mr Self you're free to go as well, Dr March you're staying here."

...

After Guy and Oliver left it was just Zosia and the fiery red head who was still wanting an answer, "Look Zosia I know I'm not the most approachable person in this hospital...I know you've had your problems and even though you're not allowing it to interfere with your work, has this got anything to do with..."

"No...Just because I lost my temper doesn't mean that I'm off my medication. God every-time I act out of character, or look a bit tired or even if I'm practicing something at home I'm immediately asked if I'm taking my medication. So yes I'm taking my medication, I'm just upset because my mother's ring that has been passed down for decades has been taken...so yes I'm upset, yes I'm angry, I've been up all night searching online for the god damn thing," Zosia closed her eyes and thought about what she had been taught during CBT, _think about a happy place, think of the popping candy, breathe and take a deep breath._

"I wasn't questioning whether you've been taking your medication, I was only asking because I heard about the robbery and I was going to ask, do you need time off?" Jac had been saying to herself since she came back that she saw a lot of herself in Zosia. However Jac knew she had made mistakes coming back to work too early; Paula coming back in 2010, giving her a kidney, then not resting when she should've done, nearly dying from septic shock then after Emma was born she didn't take maternity until a year later, every-time something had happened with her life she worked straight after. So she didn't want to let Zosia make the same mistakes.

"I urmm," Zosia went red in the face and looked down at the floor, "I just want to get back to my work."

"I'll give you two choices you can either take a week off to sort your head out or longer, or yourself and Valentine can go look for the ring as hard as you both can...at least you'll have peace of mind knowing you did everything you could," Jac watched the junior doctor's face light up slightly, "Just whatever you do outside of here please don't bring in here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zosia asked confused then she realised what the consultant meant, "Wait me and Valentine? You've got the wrong end of the stick."

"OK then but you can either take time off or take Valentine and look for this ring, I don't care as long as you come back with your head back in the game," Jac turned her head back to her computer screen and awaited Zosia's reply, "Well? I haven't got all day."

"If I take Ollie with me it doesn't mean we're anything, we're just friends-"

"I really don't care what you and Valentine get up to outside of here, just try and find it, I'll give you a week of compassionate leave and we'll say nothing more about this until it's over OK," Jac opened up the file that contained holidays and filled in a spot for both Zosia and Ollie, Zosia stood up to leave but was stopped by Jac, "Oh and Dr March, this conversation never happened."

"Yes Ms Naylor," Zosia opened the door and walked out, Ollie turned away from a patient he was talking too and gave a 'one minute' signal to the elderly man in the bed. Ollie walked over to Zosia and placed his stethoscope around his neck.

"So what did Naylor have to say to you?" Ollie asked, "You were gone a long time after your father and I left. By the way he's wanting to have a word with you he told me to tell you."

"Right ok and Ms Naylor wants you to come with me for one week to help find the ring, it was either that or I take a week off to get my head sorted. However she pushed more for us looking for it, she's given has both a week off. That's if you're wanting to help I don't mind if you want to stay but either way I'm taking the week off to look for it."

"Well do you want me to help you?" Ollie asked determined to get the answer from her.

"Do you want to come?" Zosia asked impatiently not wanting to play his silly game.

"I for one would love to spend a week with you, I can finally get to see what you get up to after the shift is over," Ollie laughed but he didn't see any type of laugh on Zosia's face, "In other words yes Dr March I would like to help you."

...

Zosia found her father inside the Consultants office on Keller, he was sat at his desk looking at the photo himself, Anya and Zosia. Quietly Zosia knocked and then entered, "Ahh darling I did wonder when Valentine would eventually inform you...come sit down," he walked over to close the door and Zosia walked over to the sofa, "I know that the ring was taken-"

"Dominic couldn't keep quiet then?" she asked without any anger in her voice, she was just annoyed that he had told her father.

"No...he was worried about you, saying you hadn't slept all night and judging by your performance on Darwin I can tell," Guy knew his daughter as much as he missed out a lot of important times, Zosia was easy to read she had the same look on her face that she did as a child when tired. As a child she would get emotional over the smallest things if tired, she would start crying, then get angry and eventually get so overtired that her anger couldn't be kept in so what happened on Darwin was the exact something that happened when she was younger, "Zoshie I'm not angry...I'm upset but I'm not angry," Guy walked over to the sofa she was sat on and sat down next to her, "It wasn't your fault you had it safe inside the jewellery box."

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" Zosia asked her father hoping for an answer, "Mama trusted me with and now it's gone...I can't get it back," Zosia felt tears slide down her face, she couldn't stop them as much as she hated being emotional it was a contrast of all things that had gone on. Guy felt Zosia lean into him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's not your fault Zoshie," after a few seconds he pulled away and Zosia did too, "I'll try and get hold of one of your uncle's and see if they can help. I want you to try and sleep ok, I'll take you home."

"Ms Naylor's given myself and Ollie a week off," Zosia took a deep breath and gained her composure, "To try and find it I did think about contacting Uncle Aron and see if he can help...and maybe Ben."

"Is that what you want?" Guy asked more about the Ollie thing, after all he barely knew Oliver all he knew was that he was here long before he was and that he had a few downfalls.

"Yes...I want Ollie to come but I'm sorry Dad I didn't mean to lose it, everyone on Mama's side is going to be so angry with me."

"Hey listen they won't be Zosia, you didn't know a burglary was going to happen and what happened was horrible but it's not your fault at all," Guy reassured but it didn't work, "How about you come back to mine? I can make you a special dinner and then we can try and figure out a plan...and if you're determined to have Mr Valentine as your right hand man I'm pretty sure I have enough pasta for three dishes," Guy saw Zosia's face light up as this plan came together.

* * *

"Oi Valentine heard you're off for a romantic week with the talented Dr March," Mo teased Ollie as she dashed up behind him, she saw his cheeks flush red, "No need to panic I'm only joking, is it true though? You're off with Selfie Junior?"

"We're not together in any way! She asked me to go with her and that's that-"

"Ohh someone's going red, you like her don't you?" Mo jabbed his side but Ollie said nothing, "Come on Valentine this is me you're talking too."

"We're just friends! We decided on just friends why is that so hard for anyone to understand?!" he asked sounding frustrated and he walked into the staffroom with Mo still behind him.

"Yeah well we'll see by the end of the week," Mo walked out of the staffroom leaving Ollie to figure out his feelings.

* * *

It soon approached the evening, Zosia and Ollie were sat on the sofa in Guy's living room, there was a bottle of wine and a whiskey glass full of the brown liquid on the table then for Zosia who decided after the fact she had no sleep and was a bit of an emotional wreck thought it was best to not have anything alcoholic and she stuck to a hot chocolate, it was a special hot chocolate from Poland sent to her father by Zosia's Babcia and Dziadek.

"Right Zosia I spoke to your Uncle's and they think they can help, your Uncle Arek wants to come down but Aron is going to stay at home. Do you want to have him here or do you want him to stay with you?" Guy asked as he sat down on the chair opposite Zosia and Ollie.

"Well there's only three rooms at my place and you have two, so it makes sense that he stays with you," Zosia answered, but then her phone vibrated it was her cousin ringing her, "Ben's ringing me back in a second," Zosia walked over to the window to find decent signal and then clicked the answer button, "Hey you ok?" she asked.

Ben was at a hospital working in London where he was still training to be a neurosurgeon he had slipped away for a few moments, so he could phone Zosia, they were first cousins and as children they were very close. They spent a lot of time at each other's houses whilst their parents worked, until they both got older and moved away, they stayed in contact with each other. Ben had heard about the robbery after his dad contacted him, "What was happening Zoshie-"

"Don't call me that," she said angrily.

"What's this about Bacia's ring?" he asked with concern and Zosia felt her stomach twist, "Were you OK though? I heard you were broken into, are your friends OK?"

"Ben chill out...I'm fine, Dom and Arthur are fine, but it was stolen and I'm taking a week off to look for it, with a friend of mine-"

"Do you want me to come down as well?" Ben asked down the phone.

"You're working," Zosia replied sounding confused.

"Yeah but I've got holiday to take and I want to see you, even if it's under circumstances that aren't brilliant but you're my cousin and-"

"Fine just make sure it's cleared with your work," Zosia eventually said goodbye then put her phone down, "Are we going to eat soon?" she asked curiously, "I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm hungry."

* * *

As the evening went on a plan was made about what was going to happen with finding this ring, after dinner Zosia said goodbye to her father who was going to give herself and Ollie a lift. He first needed the toilet so outside Ollie and Zosia were stood in silence until she spoke, "Thank you Ollie, for doing this with me."

"Gets me out of work for a week," Ollie joked but he could see that Zosia was being serious, "But it's fine...I don't mind. Are you cold?" he asked as Zosia was shivering but trying not to show it.

"When I left it wasn't that cold," Zosia replied she then felt a coat slip around her shoulders, "Thank you but I don't need it."

"Most women would say 'thank you' but of course you're Zosia March," Ollie looked at Zosia who gave him a glare but then she noticed the coldness turning into warmth.

"Thank you Ollie I'll be sure to repay you for your chivalry," Zosia replied sarcastically but then they both laughed, the front door to Guy's house opened and he walked out with car keys in his hand. He then gave them a lift to their places leaving Zosia till last, he gave a hug and a kiss then made sure she got in OK.

Zosia noticed that Arthur and Dom had fallen asleep on the sofa, with their laptops in front of them and local catalogues that had Pawn Shops in, "Zosia," Dom jumped as he saw his flatmate, "We were just urmm trying to help find the ring...are we OK?" he asked with pure worry for his friendship with Zosia.

"We never fell out Dom," she replied and Dom held his arms out for his best friend to hug him.

"Love you Zosia," he said and they stayed like that for a few seconds.

 **A/N: OK so this chapter went on a bit longer than I wanted it too I just sort of typed and couldn't stop haha, hope this is OK once again thank you for the two reviews from earlier :) xxx**

 **From**

 **Cassidy**


	3. Could This Get Any Worse?

**A/N: I'm so grateful for these reviews thank you once again! Sorry the last chapter was so long I just couldn't stop writing haha. Enjoy this new chapter and I hope you guys like the story :)**

It was the next day and the day which Zosia and Ollie were going to search for the ring, the plan was to go to Pawn Shops, and any other places that looked like they would flog items like rings etc. Zosia woke up with bad period cramps, she had a feeling it would be bad due to all the stress she had been under. This also would explain her outburst on Darwin, though she blamed it also on extreme tiredness and emotions due to the ring being stolen. Zosia was about to check her phone when her bedroom door opened, it was Dom with a cup of tea and some toast, "Thought you could do with some breakfast, before well you know...set off on your hunt for your mother's ring," Dom placed the toast on the bed and the tea on her bedside table, "You alright?" he asked as he saw how pale she was and in how much she was in.

"Fine...just mother nature making her visit," Zosia explained and Dom's nose curled up, "It's just a normal female thing Dom, just because you can reproduce forever," Zosia searched the draws in her bedside table for some painkillers, she only found three boxes of her empty lithium packets.

"If you're looking for painkillers there are some in the kitchen cupboard," Dom said, "Oh wait, is there anything else you can take?" Dom remembered around the same time as Zosia, pain medication interacted with her lithium and she was determined to do today. "Do you want me to make you a hot water bottle?" Dom asked but Zosia shook her head, "Have you got anything that can help?" Dom asked again.

"I'll be fine, can you leave me to get my clothes sorted?" Dom took the hint and went over to the door, leaving Zosia to get her clothes ready, once Dom left Zosia got out of bed and walked to her wardrobe. She picked out a pair of leggings (black since she didn't want any indication that she was on her period when with Ollie) and a woollen plum coloured dress, then black boots.

In the living room Dom was waiting for Arthur to get out of the shower, so he cleared up the living room sofa but he jumped when Zosia's bedroom door opened, "Is Arthur in the shower?" Zosia asked, she was still in her pyjamas, she wanted to get a shower before getting dressed.

"Yes but I get-"

"Are you the one bleeding from your uterus?"

"No but I've been waiting longer than you," Dom argued but there was no winning, Zosia clearly needed it more than him, "Alright but you owe me...also I filled up your hot water bottle," Dom pointed to the kitchen table where he left the hot water bottle that had a cute cat cover on it.

"Thank you," Zosia walked over to the fridge and got a chilled bottle of water, then picked up her hot water bottle. Arthur came out of the bathroom with his towel wrapped around from the waist down.

"Good luck today Zosh I hope you find it," Arthur said and Zosia smiled, "I best get dressed," Arthur walked quickly into his bedroom and closed the door.

"Right you best hurry up and get ready."

* * *

After getting ready Zosia was all dressed, she had her hot water bottle in her bag and after being wished good luck again by Arthur and squeezed to death by Dom she was outside. Ollie was picking her up and they were first going to the train station to pick up Zosia's cousin before they go off on their hunt, finally Ollie pulled up and Zosia smiled, "Finally took your time," Zosia grumbled as she got into the car and placed her bag beside her.

"Sorry some of us actually spend time getting ready in the morning," Ollie teased but he received a dark glare from the woman who was in the position to hit him where it hurt, "Sorry, right which train station?" Ollie asked.

"Bristol Temple Meads," Zosia replied but she dug her fingernails into her hand, as a period cramp happened and she tried to hide it, "Can we just get going?!" Zosia ordered.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed," Ollie said as he started the engine and then started his journey to Temple Meads.

* * *

Bristol Temple Meads was quite busy with lots of people going on holiday, returning from holiday or on the way to work, lucky for them they were only waiting for Ben whose train was due in five minutes, "Do you want a coffee or anything?" Ollie asked.

Zosia could murder a coffee but she knew caffeine would make her pains worse, so she ordered herbal tea, she got out ten pounds from her purse and placed it in Ollie's hand. He walked over to Pumpkin Cafe and ordered himself a coffee and Zosia's herbal tea, Zosia put her hands below her stomach and circled it, "Zosh!" Zosia turned around to find her cousin, he walked quickly over to her and then held his arms out, "I did text you my platform changed," Ben said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry I forgot to put my phone off silent," Zosia pulled away and then got her phone out and saw the text from Ben, as she was about to put her phone away Ollie returned with two orange cardboard cups, "Oh thanks," Zosia took it off Ollie.

"Hi I'm guessing you're Ollie?" Ben asked as he held his hand out, Ollie look a bit confused before shaking it, "Zosia's cousin."

"Yes I see the family resemblance," Ollie said as he took a sip from his coffee, "You've got the same colour eyes."

"Only his stand out more," Zosia corrected, it was true all through Ben's life he had striking blue eyes, and it was the one thing that attracted girls about him. Also the fact he was half Polish helped. As soon as Ben and Ollie got acquainted they headed to the car, Zosia got back into the front whilst Ollie put the bags in the boot and then Ben got into the back.

* * *

They had been driving for an hour after the sat nav got them lost, but after finding a map they managed to get themselves at the first Pawn Shop, Zosia got out of the car and walked up to the window, behind her was Ben and Ollie, "Right just remember this is only the first one, chances are that he wouldn't have gone to this one," Ollie could see that Zosia was so hopeful to find it but he didn't want to see her disappointed, "Just be aware of that."

"Thanks Ollie that was ever so helpful," Zosia opened the door and jumped when the bell rang to indicate the person in the back that there was someone there, within a few seconds a man with a hunchback approached the counter and smiled.

"Well it's not every day we get a pretty lady in here," he said rather pervy and it made Zosia feel uncomfortable, "What can I help you with?" he asked.

Zosia cleared her throat and got out her phone, "I was wondering if anyone had brought in this ring," Zosia got the picture up and put the phone on the counter.

"Well if he had I would be a very happy man right now, is that real gold?" he asked with a smile on his face, "Sorry love can't help you...but if I were you if you're looking it, get searching quickly something like that and in its condition it can go for a lot of money."

Zosia took the phone back and locked it, "Right OK thanks," Zosia as quickly as she could out of the shop and sighed heavily, "Next one quickly," Zosia got in the car and then so did both men, "He said that if it's real gold-"

"Which it is," Ben cut in.

"That it'll go for loads, in its condition as well," Zosia put on her seatbelt and then tried to ignore the cramps from her period and the sickening feeling in her stomach.

* * *

The morning was a big disappointment all three Pawn Shops they went too had seen nothing of the sort, Zosia found a wall to sit on and placed both hands on top of her thighs and squeezed nails into her hands, "Look we're not going to give up Zosia, but I do think we should stop for lunch," Ben sat down next to her and saw her in pain face, "Hey what's up?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing," Zosia replied but she leant over and breathed in, "I'm fine...ah," she felt a hand on her back and sighed.

"Have you got any painkillers?" Ollie asked but Zosia looked up at him with glossy eyes, and shook her head, "Shall we get some?"

"Pain medication doesn't go well with my medication, so I have to put up with it," Zosia felt tears build in her eyes as she was more annoyed at not finding the ring and she was hoping to have it by today, "Can we just get going?" Zosia stood up but as she did she felt dizzy and had to sit back down.

"First thing first we're getting lunch your sugar levels have dropped," Ollie ordered Zosia, Ben in agreement with Ollie also offered his in-put and within five minutes the three were off to find a local restaurant.

* * *

They found a cute restaurant that had everything from traditional bar food to hand food and homemade desserts, Ollie found a table by the window and sat down next to Zosia, whilst Ben sat opposite them.

"How can you two eat when there's something more important to do?" Zosia asked as the two men looked at the menus, "My mother's ring is missing and all you seem to care about is your stomachs."

"Zosia no one thinks smartly when you're hungry and also you've just nearly passed out, so choose something to eat," Ollie ordered he pushed the menu in front of her and Zosia sighed heavily, before giving in.

"Well least someone's able to get her to do something," Ben joked.

"Zamknij się," Zosia said harshly Ollie looked confused whilst Ben glared at her.

"Zamknij się siebie."

"Is this some kind of Polish thing you two do?" Ollie asked whilst the two cousin's glared back at each other, "Right well I've decided what about you two?"

"I'm going to have a salad, egg and cress sandwich and a glass of diet coke," Zosia ordered then looked at Ben who was still deciding, "You still a vegetarian?" Zosia asked her cousin.

"Gave that up once I left home...I'm going to have the chicken hotpot, and a glass of red," Ben ordered.

"Drinking during the day?" Ollie raised an eyebrow.

"Hey I don't usually get weekdays off let alone a weekend," Ben got out his phone and unlocked it he had received a message from his girlfriend, she was asking how the finding was going and if they were close to find the ring. As it was, they weren't anywhere near as close as they were this morning. Ollie walked over to the bar to order the food leaving the two cousin's alone, "Hey cheer up Zoshie...we will find it."

"Mama gave me it to look after, she trusted me with it and look what happened," Zosia drew circles on the table with her finger and she felt Ben take her hand.

"Remember when were in Podlaska? And we lost Babcia's favourite vase? Did we give up and say it was our fault?" Ben asked and Zosia shook her head, "Exactly we spent the rest of the week in the place where we had the picnic, and we found it. We will find this as well OK," he smiled and Zosia smiled back, "Also are you and him you know-"

"No! He's just a really good friend, we did kiss but nothing has come out of it," Zosia answered and Ben's eyes lit up, "Don't even think about setting us up," Zosia stopped speaking as Ollie was approaching them again, "Keep your mouth shut," Ben put two fingers above his forehead and then moved them forward.

"Should be about fifteen to twenty minutes," Ollie announced he did however have the drinks, "One diet coke for Dr March, one glass of red wine for Ben and a glass of water for myself," Ollie sat down and Zosia rolled at eyes at him, "What?"

"Nothing...just thank you for coming, both of you I urmm, I know I can be stubborn but thank you."

"Hey it got out of work for a week," Ben joked but he then stood up and walked over to Zosia, knelt down to her level and placed his arm around her, "Like I said we don't give up."

"How's the cramps?" Ollie asked and Zosia flushed red then glared at him, "Come on Zosia we're all Drs here I think we're able to tell when you're having trouble with dear old Mother Nature."

"I can't take pain medication as it's a bad mix with my Lithium, so I either take the pain medication and not the Lithium, but we can all guess which I'd rather take," Zosia explained and then took a sip of her coke.

As lunch went on Zosia, Ollie and Ben discussed the other places to go, they sent an update to Guy and then after lunch the three of them set off again, to three different places hoping to find the important stolen item.

 **A/N: Next chapter I have an idea which I believe will bring Zollie closer together, so this is a chapter to keep you guys going whilst I get the idea together and also catch up on some college work (eek) but I would love some Zollie ideas before the big thing, I know the bit about her period is overdone, so is there anything else you guys can think of that can be cute between them? Just so I can get a few good things in before this big part! Would be most appreciated haha.**

 **From**

 **Cassidy X**


End file.
